


The Candlelight Witch’s Daughter

by Ophelia_Yvette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Outlander (TV)
Genre: Alive Faith Fraser, Elias Pound Lives, Faith Fraser Lives, Gen, Master Raymond Kidnaps Faith Fraser, Multi, Using Elias’ Age From The Books Not The Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Yvette/pseuds/Ophelia_Yvette
Summary: Raymond had taken her from a family that loved and wanted her. He lied to her parents and whisked her away from them like a changeling in the night.All for what? So she could be his little research partner, someone he could teach the ways of the travelers? Or had he well and truly loved her?Faith supposed she would never truly know.
Relationships: Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie/Roger MacKenzie Wakefield, Claire Beauchamp & Faith Fraser, Claire Beauchamp & Jamie Fraser, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser, Faith Fraser & Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie, Faith Fraser & Fergus Fraser, Faith Fraser & Fleur Delacour, Faith Fraser & Jamie Fraser, Faith Fraser & Master Raymond, Faith Fraser/Elias Pound
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Je Suis Prest

**Author's Note:**

> This is a hyper-specific, super indulgent, fic. I wanted to read a fic like this and the only way it was gonna happen was if I wrote it…so I did! ^^;
> 
> ————————————————
> 
> 12/23/20: Due to the creation of the ‘small claims’ copyright tribunal I feel I must reiterate that this is a work of fan fiction using characters from Outlander, which is trademarked by Diana Gabaldon / Starz. Furthermore, I do *not* profit financially from the creation and publication of this story. It is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line!

She was a girl out of time, literally and figuratively, given the circumstances. With nought a penny to her name and no real worldly possessions, 1760s France was not a good place for a woman to wandering alone. However, Faith was no mere woman.

She was a _time traveler_ and a rather grumpy one at that. 

Tersely adjusting the satchel on her shoulder, Faith trudged up the steps of L'Hôpital des Anges. Careful not to trip on the long skirt she wore, she used her left hand to keep it out from under her feet. She wished she could just whip out her wand and shorten the darn thing, but that would very much garner her unwanted attention.

The witch hunts in France wouldn’t end for another hundred years or so. She’d come this far, she didn’t need to loose it all with a swish of her wand. She’d gone magic-less for this long, she could continue to do it for a little while longer. 

Pushing open the doors, Faith felt her stomach churn at the sight before her. L’Hospital was like many hospitals she had traveled to during her tenure as Raymond’s petite expérimentez. However, it reminded her of eerily of Hogwarts after the Final Battle. She never thought the scent of death would leave her nose that day, only a few scant months ago. 

Faith let out a sigh as she thought of her former life and what had lead her to this moment. The French Minister of Magic hadn’t wanted to get involved in the war in Britain, even advised against it. Yet Faith, Fleur Delacour, and even Madame Máxime had risked their lives despite his warnings. It was her involvement that led, or rather forced Raymond’s hand, to the reveal her kidnapping and the identity of her birth parents.

Lost in her thoughts, she nearly tripped over someone lying on the floor. Faith moved to apologize yet no words escaped her lips. Instead of a sickly person lying at her feet, it was a Death Eater she had slain. And just like that, she was drawn back to the battle. 

The sounds of sickly coughing were replaced with the eerie silence of a battle come to pass.

At her feet lay a man with a large slash along the his abdomen. She tried to ignore the blood gurgling from the wound like a fountain. Three years ago, when she’d first arrived in Scotland, she could have never imagined fighting in a war.

Nor would she have guessed she wasn’t some bastard that Raymond had picked up in his journeys across time. 

She pulled a hand back and wiped her own brow, pushing a stray strand of dark, curly, hair behind her ear as she did so. Surveying the courtyard, Faith could see dozens of bodies strewn about. Death Eaters, Order members and civilians alike were lost in battle. 

Death was truly the great equalizer…

“Faith, there you are.” A familiar voice said pulling the girl from her thoughts.

Faith turned to see Fleur Weasley running up to her. Although, the newest Weasley slowed when she caught sight of her clothes. Faith looked down at herself and a laugh bubbled out of her. She’d forgotten, in the heat of the moment when she’d been summoned, that she’d been preparing for a trip through the stones. 

“What are you wearing?” The blond asked when she spied Faith’s clothes. 

“I was - am — going on a trip.” Faith said as she grabbed a bag from the pocket of her skirt, which she’d placed a temporary shrinking charm on. 

“Where?” Fleur asked confused, “There’s much work be done here.”

Faith looked out over the Hogwarts grounds, catching a glimpse of the highlands in the distance. They were calling out to her. She imagined what it would have been like for her parents, traversing the Scottish countryside. 

She tried not to think about all the lives that had been lost in the battle. All those whole faces she could not stand to see, should she go into the castle. Nor those who would join her parents, lost to time.

“Home.” Faith turned back to Fleur, smiling sadly. “My work here is done.”

“What about them?” Fleur quipped, glancing back at the door where she knew her husband’s family was mourning the loss of a brother they both held dear.

“I’m sure you’ll know what to tell them.” Faith replied sadly as she turned away, tears streaming down her face. 

Before she could move, Fleur was hugging her from behind.

“Thank you, for everything.”

“Au revoir, old friend.” Faith sniffed as Fleur squeezed her tight.

The sound of barking caused Faith to abandon her darker thoughts. She looked up only to come face to face with a woman whom the young traveler could only assume was the Head Nun. She clenched and unclenched her hands as her frazzled mind tired to come up with something coherent.

“Bonjour.” She said politely. “I’m looking for Mother Hildegarde.”

“That would be me child.” The woman replied in English, with a smile. “How may Bouton and I help you?”

While she had grown up in France and attended school there, Raymond had always forbid her from so much as even thinking about visiting the country in the past — even if it was a simply supply run. Raymond always forbid her to go without him, he always had to accompany her.

It had never made sense to Faith, but as it turned out hindsight was a bitch with perfect vision. 

Now though, she figured he thought she would leave him if she somehow stumbled upon her parents, someone who knew them, or someone could spot the similarities she had to Claire Fraser. However, there was just one thing wrong with that idea. Why would anyone recognize her? 

She was a dead girl walking to anyone but Raymond.

“I’m looking for a grave.” Faith swallowed thickly.

How morbid was it that she was looking for her own grave?

“This way my dear.” Mother Hildegarde nodded and motioned for Faith to follow her.

Dutifully, Faith fell in step behind the older woman. Looking around her, she could see people lying on cots with what she could only guess were various illnesses. As she walked past she could see their faces morphing into those of the people she’d lost. If it hadn’t been for her strange blue healing abilities, she would have of been dead along side them that day.

“Miss—“

“Masters.”

“Miss Masters.” Mother Hildegarde said as she gently took her hand, “What you seek is just beyond this door.”

“Thank you.” Faith nodded, squeezing the woman’s hands before she pushed through the doors.

Mother Hildegarde watched as the strange young woman walked out into the graveyard. She caught sight of Mistress Fraser crouched over a grave of her own. There was something about Miss Masters that the Head Nun couldn’t quite place. She seemed familiar yet foreign to her — like she’d met her once upon a dream.

Shaking her head, the head matron shut the doors to give the two souls some peace and quiet amongst the dead. Faith nearly jumped when she heard the door shut behind her and sucked in a breath when other the woman outside looked up at the noise as well. Though her face was particularly obscured by the curls of her hair, there was no mistaking to Faith who this woman was.

She was Claire Fraser, formerly Lady Broch Tuarach, _her mother_.

Looking at the woman in front of her was like looking at a future version of herself. Her mother was starting at her now with a curious expression. Though Faith could see her lips moving, the throbbing in her ears drown out anything her mother was saying. Fortunately or not, everything Faith rehearsed in her head during the trip died when they made it to her lips. 

“Hello.” Claire said politely and Faith was amused to hear her mother’s thick English accent. It was something Raymond had made particular note of on that fateful day, “You look a little lost? Are you alright?” 

Was she alright? She was about to meet her mother — no scratch that — she was talking to her mother. She was quite more than alright. She was meeting her _mother_!

“I have a letter—“ Faith blurted and finally coming to her senses and added, “—from Raymond.”

Saying the man’s name left a bad taste in Faith’s mouth. Raymond had all but left her with nothing but a letter and a book one fateful day in 1994. Both belongings now sat, feeling like led weights, in her satchel, along with her wand. The fact that he hadn’t the gall to tell her to her face made Faith’s blood boil, considering all that they had faced.

He was a coward and if she ever saw him again she’d— 

“You know Master Raymond?” Her mother asked, steeping ever closer to her. 

“Yes.” Faith managed to squeak out as she riffled through her bag, “He said it was important I deliver this message to you.” 

Faith grabbed the letter and held it out to her mother who was studying her. She wondered if her mother saw the resemblance between them or if her brain was just rationalizing it away as a mere coincidence. She was there to visit her grave after all. Why would her mother have any reason to think the girl in front of her was her dead child?

Their fingers brushed lightly as Faith handed her mother the letter. The eldest Fraser child was surprised to note that her mother’s hands were soft, given what she knew of her line of work. They felt like silk compared to Faith’s own calloused ones. Years of working with your hands would do that, she supposed.

Quietly, Faith watched in anticipation as her mother ran her fingers over the letter. _La Madonna_ was written on the front of it in Raymond’s spiky script, his moniker for her mother. Her story had once been a favorite tale of hers, one Raymond loved to tell her to get her to fall asleep. Looking back, Faith wondered how much of his story had a basis in reality. 

A quiet gasp brought Faith out of her musings. Her mother was pale now, her hands shaking along with her head, as she looked at the letter. She had long ago memorized its contents and could probably recite it from memory if asked. 

_La Madonna,_

_Please forgive me for what I have done. The child will not survive in this time, even with my help. So I feel I must take her somewhere where she can thrive. I have replaced the child with a stillborn, leaving the good Mother unaware. Do not blame her, for there is no one to blame but I. May God give you the strength to find it in your heart to forgive me for what has transpired. I only wanted what was best for the child._

_— Raymond_

Her mother was staring at her now in something akin to disbelief. Faith could see the subtle trembling of her hands by the way the letter within them shook. Though there was something else in her expression, an anger that Faith could not understand. 

Why would she be mad? Her first child had been returned to her! And she wasn’t dead! This should be cause for celebration. Although, the fact she had thought her dead and been lied to for twenty-two years might have something to do with it.

“How dare you.” Her mother said, her voice rising in anger, “How dare you forge something like this!” 

For a moment, Faith didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know what she was expecting but it hadn’t been this. She knew that flat out saying that she was her daughter would have gotten her a reaction like this. But after reading the letter, Faith was sure that her mother would have been convinced—

And just like that, her mother was brushing past her.

Everything that Faith had been working towards the last four tumultuous years was about to go down the drain. Did her mother have any idea how hard it had been to track her down while trying to fight in a war? She guessed not if her mother thought was just some crazy lunatic. But that couldn’t be father from the truth!

In a last ditch effort, Faith grabbed her mother’s arm in an attempt to stop her. If she left now, Faith knew would never catch her mother in the hustle and bustle of the Parisian streets. She still had one last trick up her sleeve, something else Raymond had given her the day he upended her life.

“I can prove it.” Faith found herself saying desperately as she dug out her figurative trump card from her satchel, “Please—“

Claire whipped around when her daughter’s hand brushed against her arm. As she did so, Faith shoved a worn looking photo album into her hands. Contained within it was a log of her life, from the mundane to the magical. It started from when they’d landed in 1976 to just about a month before Raymond revealed the truth to her. Pictures and other oddities stuck out at every angle from the yellowed pages of the journal. 

“This—“ her mother said starring at the album, “It is — It’s impossible.” 

Faith smiled sadly.

“Sometimes—“ She began quietly, “I've believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast.”

Her mother looked up at her then with an odd sort of recognition, not of her but of the words she’d spoken.

“Alice in Wonderland.” She breathed and Faith nodded, “But that’s isn’t published until—“

Her mother quieted as she drew her eyes from Faith to the album. Delicately, she ran her hands along the front of it. The cover was the color of emeralds and felt like velvet. It had the name _Faith Hildegarde Louise Fraser_ printed in gold lettering.

Gently, she flipped open the first page and discovered a picture of Faith in what looked like a hospital. However, what really took Claire’s breath away was the date of birth that was printed on the photo. According to it, Faith was born in _1976_ nearly 200 years after she’d originally been born. Raymond had taken her daughter some 230 years into the future!

She hadn’t even known that you could travel to a future you were not from let alone— 

“Do you believe me now?” Faith asked cutting across the silence like a knife.

Her mother looked down at the the open journal in her hands and then backed up slowly, eyes wide and tearful. In what felt like slow motion, Faith watched as the letter and album dropped from her mother’s hands. They dropped like she had seen wands and bodies do in the battle, bouncing against the grass before growing still. 

It felt like someone had dropped the floor out from underneath Faith when she looked at her mother. Claire Fraser’s whole world had been thrown on it’s head in a matter of minutes. This trip was nothing like either of them could have ever imagined. 

“Faith.” Her mother cried, barely above a whisper. “Oh, my darling! My sweet baby—” 

Faith felt herself being pressed to her mother’s chest as tight as she could possibly hold her. It almost felt like if her mother didn’t hug her tight, she would vanish. Honestly, Faith felt like if her mother let go that she’d somehow start floating away into space from how happy she felt.

It was like someone had given her fizzy lifting juice.

Slowly, Faith circled her own gangly arms around her mother. She pressed her head of dark curls tightly against her mother’s chest. She didn’t care that it made her back hurt because she had to crouch to do so. Her tears were falling against her mother as they swayed like two trees in the wind.

“My darling, I’m so sorry.” Her mother sniffed, her voice horse. “If had _any_ idea that you’d survived—”

“—I know,” Faith sobbed back, clinging to her mother, “I do, there’s no way you could have known. I didn’t even know until recently—“ 

“You didn’t?” Her mother said as she peered at her daughter.

Faith shook her head burying her cheek into her mother’s chest. 

“No.” She sniffed and let out a laugh, “I came back to where I was living at the time to find my home destroyed. Well, everything except that letter and album that were sitting in the remains. He couldn’t have been bothered to tell me in person—“

She hiccuped cutting off anything else she was going to say. She felt her mother’s hands on her cheeks, as Faith rose to her full height, brushing away her tears. Raymond told her, not so much in words but in actions, that she favored Claire in her coloring.

Faith couldn’t have known how right he was until now.

Raymond left her an address for what she would later learn was for a portrait in a museum that had once been a winery belonging to Jared Fraser. It was there she’d gotten her glimpse at what her parents really looked like. This painting was the catalyst for her multi-year search, during her time in Scotland, for her parents.

It was hard to believe she would do all this while fighting a war.

“Come with me.” Her mother said finally, taking one of Faith’s hands in her own, “Come back with me.” 

“Where?” Faith asked sniffing, trying to regain her composure.

One of the last things she’d found was their tickets for the Artemis. It was because of that which was how she’d been able to guess her mother would be at L’Hospital. Or rather, she’d been able to guess the general range in which she’d be there. 

Admittedly, Faith had been stalking the place for weeks in the hopes of finding some sort of sign of her mother. When she’d caught sight of her mother walking around the area the day before she had been so elated she nearly gave her the stuff then and there. However, the crowd was of the marketplace wouldn’t have been the best reunion spot. 

Then again, neither was her own grave but here they were. 

“To see your father of course.” Her mother said as if it were the most logical thing in the world. 

“ _Please_.” Faith breathed nodding furiously. “I would like that very much.”

Claire retrieved the album and letter from the grass before she lead her daughter out of the graveyard. The two women walked in silence as they made their way through the hospital. Out of the corner of her eye, Faith caught sight of Mother Hildegarde. She was tending to a patient and Faith was glad for it.

The eldest Fraser child didn’t know if she could explain something like this to even someone to kind as Mother Hildegarde, it might break her. Her mother seemed to have the same idea because she hurried her along. They walked out the doors and soon they were riding in a carriage towards the docks. 

Faith winced as the carriage jumped at every bump in the cobblestone street. Oh how she longed to aparate to their location but she knew she wouldn’t — she hadn’t used magic in what felt like an eternity. Seeing her displeasure, her mother shot her an amicable smile and placed a hand upon one of Faith’s own. She returned her mother’s companionable smile, though it was a little more strained.

“This makes me miss cars.” Faith sighed, “A lot less bumpy.”

Her mother laughed at that and Faith couldn’t help but join her.

“Maybe you can finally help me convince your father that aeroplanes exist.” Her mother smirked.

Faith rolled her eyes good-naturedly at that. She couldn’t blame the man for not believing in airplanes. It was so far out of the realm of possibility in this time that it would seem absurd, even to him. Witchcraft probably less so, Faith mused, but with much more hostility.

“If you don’t mind me asking.” Her mother began, “But I couldn’t help but notice your slight French accent.”

Faith stiffened a little.

“I was raised in the France, when I wasn’t traveling through the stones.” She said as she peered out the window. “But I’ve been to so many places that it’s kinda become an amalgamation of all of them. That’s why my accent isn’t as pronounced.

She didn’t want to discuss her time with Raymond, but she couldn’t blame her mother for being curious. She’d missed out on twenty some years of her life for God’s sake! It was only natural that her mother would want to know what her daughter had done with her life.

“Did Raymond have you traveling a lot?” Her mother asked curiously and a hint of something Faith couldn’t quite place. 

Thankfully though, anything Faith was or wasn’t going to say was drown out by the carriage attendant.

“We’re here Mistress Fraser.” The man said as he opened the door for them both. 

Faith breathed a sigh of relief as she followed behind her mother exiting the carriage. When she got out, she saw they had arrived at Paris’s bustling port. Without even thinking, she grabbed one of her mother’s hands, not wanting to loose her again in the crowd. Her mother looked back, almost startled, before her face broke out into the a soft smile.

Together, the two of them trudged through the crowd, hand in hand. 

“Do you have a ticket?” Her mother asked as she looked around, “We’re heading aboard the Artemis. If not, your father—.”

“Yes.” Faith replied as she too looked around, although it was less in interest and more in unease. “The ticket was actually how-“

“Sassenach!” An unfamiliar voice called out to her mother. “Who’s that wit’ ye?” 

Faith whipped around so that she could see the man and was met by a face she’d only see once before in a portrait. She was so caught up in starring at him that she nearly barreled into her mother. When they stopped, Faith noticed that the man was starring as intently as at her as she was at him. Feeling her precious courage shrivel and die, Faith waited for her mother to speak. 

“Jaime.” Claire smiled at her husband, “I’ve got someone I’d like you to meet. Although, perhaps we should take this somewhere more private.” Claire’s voice was quiet and cautious as she looked around again. 

Jaime looked at her quizzically but nodded following behind her and the mysterious young woman. She was an unusually tall mademoiselle, that was for sure. However, there was something about the way she fell in step with Claire that felt familiar. The coloring of the lass’s hair was nearly identical to his wife’s, maybe just a tad bit ruddier. However, when she moved to stick some stray hairs behind her ear the all the pieces seemed to fall into place.

There, right behind her right ear, was a mark in the shape of a diamond. His breath caught in his throat as he followed his wife, and what he realized was his _daughter_ , aboard the Artemis. Together, the three of them made their way to his and Claire’s cabin, careful to make sure that there were no eavesdroppers.

Once Jaime was sure that their conversation wouldn’t be overheard he began to speak. 

“Brianna.” Jaime said, his voice quivering, “Is it really you _mo ghruagach dhonn_?” ~~1~~

Faith turned around and stared at her father for a moment clearly confused, before she turned to mother.

“Who’s Brianna?” She asked aloud frowning.

Jaime shot Claire a puzzled look and Claire could only shake her head. She had a hand over her mouth, tears threatening to leak from her eyes. This was daughter he had never got to met, and probably never would have, had she not literally dropped into their lives.

What was the saying, like mother like daughter?

“It’s me Papa.” Faith said stepping closer to him, “ _Faith_.”

“Faith?” He repeated her name, looking past her at Claire, “Is this true Sassenach?” 

“Yes.” She sniffed as she pressed the letter into Jaime’s hands, “Read this. I didn’t quite believe it myself at first.”

Jaime looked from Claire to the letter and then to Faith. He opened the letter and after retrieving his speckles from his pocket, scanned its contents. Quietly, Faith felt her mother slip a hand into one of her own, squeezing it gently. 

“A Dhia.” Jaime said as he finished the letter shaking it in his hands. “Raymond thu mhic an diabhoil!” ~~2~~

“Papa.” Faith said tentatively, “Are you alright?”

Jaime looked up then, studying Faith. Claire gently eased the letter out of his hands so they could come to rest upon his daughter’s face. Gently he kissed her forehead, whispering something to her in what Claire recognized as Gaelic.

A small smile crept to her face at the thought. She realized that her husband was so enthralled with the sight of his eldest daughter that he hadn’t realized he wasn’t speaking English. It filled her heart with joy and caused vision to blur with unshed tears.

“You are absolutely precious to me, my little miracle.” Jaime breathed as he placed a kiss upon Faith’s forehead.

Faith smiled. Gaelic had been her fourth language, behind Chinese, Italian, and English. She’d always wondered why Raymond had wanted her to be a master of languages. She knew it would come in handy in her travels but now it all seemed to make sense. Or at least her learning Gaelic did, even if she was rusty.

“Tha thu fhèin agus mo mhàthair a ’ciallachadh barrachd dhòmhsa na as urrainn faclan a mhìneachadh.” Faith replied, stumbling a little over her words, hoping she’d gotten the message across. ~~3~~

She saw her father’s shocked expression which turned to joy when he realized that she was responding to him in the same language. Claire’s heart tore and mended itself as she realized Jaime probably never thought he’d hear any of his children speak in his mother tongue.

Faith buried her head into her father’s chest and he cupped her head fiercely against his shoulder. His lips murmuring love into her dark curls as she wept into the crook of his neck. His crinkled eyes were filled to the brim with tears, which were running down his face.

“Hush, mo naoidheachan.” Jaime murmured, “You’re safe now.” ~~4~~

Quietly, Faith eased herself out of her father’s grasp. She retrieved the album from her mother and pressed it gently yet firmly into her father’s hands. Privately, despite his easy acceptance, she still wasn’t convinced he knew it was her. She wanted confirmation that could only come from the album. 

“Are these those photographs, like the ones ye haveClaire?” Jaime asked as he examined the album, squinting at them through his spectacles.

His eyes filled with tears once again as he ran a hand over the name engraved on the front, just as her mother had done.

“Faith Hildegarde Louise Fraser.” Jaime breathed letting out a chuckle, “Very French, no?”

Faith simply shook her head, a bitter laughter bubbling out of her.

“It seemed Raymond wanted to keep Scottish naming conventions even if all my namesakes were French.” Faith surmised with a watery laugh. “I always went by Faith Hildegarde Masters as a child, and I think that’s what on my birth certificate.”

Jaime opened the album and peered at the pictures tucked within it.

“These ones are in color.” He murmured in surprised as he adjusted his spectacles, “Not like yours Claire.”

“Color photography will become more widely available in the late 80s.” Faith explained before she turned serious, “Not to get us off track, but uh — who’s Brianna?” 

Jaime and Claire exchanged looks, seemingly having a conversation that Faith wasn’t privy too.

She felt her father slipping his hand into one of her own as her mother retrieved some photos from one of the pockets of her dress. The first thing that struck the Fraser’s elder daughter when she looked at the photos was her resemblance to the girl. While the girl in the picture seemed to take after their father in her features, Faith surmised that they were very nearly the same height. 

Judging by the styles of her clothes, Faith could tell that her sister had probably been raised in the 60s. The thought was polarizing to her, knowing that her sister had been raised in a completely different decade. If Raymond hadn’t kidnapped her she’d of known her sister Brianna, instead of only seeing her in photographs. 

“Her name is Brianna Ellen.” Claire smiled, “She turned 18 in November. She’s got your father’s hair and eyes.”

Faith nodded. 

“So I have a sister who’s two years younger than me.” Faith frowned, “Not to mention a mother and a father. All of whom wanted me.”

Faith sniffed and felt tears returning to her eyes anew. Raymond had taken her from a family that loved and wanted her. He lied to her parents and she was whisked away like a changeling in the night.

She wanted to reach out to her parents, to have them tell her everything was ok. She didn’t know if they were ready, if she was ready. Faith bowed her head trying not to let her emotions show as she curled her arms around herself. 

“Oh darling.” Claire said as she grabbed Faith’s face in her hands, “What’s wrong?” 

“I just —I— I had a maman and a papa. J'aurais pu être une sœur aînée!“ Faith cried feebly not really realizing she’d only been taking half in English. ~~5~~

“Ye are an older sister mo maise.” Jaime said as he gently placed a hand on Faith’s shoulder. “Even if Brianna issna here now, that doesna stop ya from being one.” ~~6~~

“But she doesn’t even know me.” Faith frowned, “I didn’t know she existed until just now.” 

“I told her about you.” Claire said causing Faith and Jaime to stare at her, “Brianna knows all about her big sister.” 

Faith gave her mother a watery smile.

“But she thinks I’m _dead_ maman.” Faith pointed out bitterly. 

“Technically, were all dead by her time no?” Jaime replied, trying to be lighthearted.

This earned him a smile from Faith which caused him to smile.

“Thanks Papa.” Faith said quietly.

Before Jaime or Claire could respond, there was a knock at their cabin door.

“Milord?” Came an unfamiliar voice to Faith.

“Fergus?” Jaime answered.

“Ay Milord.” Fergus said as he opened the door, “There was something— who is this?”

“Come inside Fergus.” Claire said holding out a hand to him, “There is someone we’d like you to meet.”

Faith saw him look back out the door, at someone they could not see, before he walked into the cabin. He was staring at her curiously and she reciprocated the action.

“Hello.” Faith nodded her head.

“Why does she seem familiar?” Fergus quipped.

“Fergus, I know this will seem hard to believe.” Claire said as she took her adoptive son’s hand. “But this is Faith, your little sister.”

“Faith?” Fergus said puzzled, “l'enfant qui a péri trop tôt?” ~~7~~

“Oui.” Faith nodded noticing his smile at her French, “Je suppose que tu pourrais dire que je suis un petit miracle.” ~~8~~

“But how?” Fergus asked, still a bit cautious, “Milday said Master Raymond could no save her.” 

“It seems he did.” Jaime said his voice hard, “Saved her and took her from us.”

“He kidnapped you?” Fergus frowned as the comprehension dawned on him. 

Faith nodded.

“I only just found out the truth and began my search—“ Faith didn’t get to finish because Fergus had pulled her into a hug. 

“This is wonderful.” He cheered, “God has granted us such fortune.”

“I’m glad I’m not the only frenchie in the family.” Faith said laughter bubbling out her.

Her comment got all of them laughing then, and the tension seemed to fade from the room. After Fergus put her down and the laughter died down, he began to speak again.

“There’s something else I wanted to tell you Milord.” Fergus said as he pushed open the cabin door, “However that would be best discussed above deck.”

Jaime nodded and so the three Frasers followed Fergus up to the top deck of the boat where they were met by the sight of one Marsali MacKimmie. Faith watched as her father’s face turned multiple different shades of red as he tried to wrap his head around why this girl was there. And although Faith had no idea what was going on she could tell by her Father’s reaction is was not good. 

“Marsali?” Her father gasped, “What the hell are ye doing here?” 

“Fergus and I are married.” She said matter-of-factly. 

“What in the name of holy God d'ye mean?” Her father snapped, “Ye hardly know each other.” 

“We've been courting since last August, and we were handfast this morning.” Fergus admitted.

“Handfast?” Faith said at the same time as her mother.

“Ah, a custom... It allows two people to be married if they... clasp hands in front of witnesses and declare themselves wed.” Her father explained, “But... not if...” her father trailed off, “Have you bedded her?

“Not yet, Milord.” Fergus said honestly.

“Ah... Then it's not yet binding.” Jaime said as he turned towards the captain, “Captain! We need to make for shore.”

“If there's anything you need, we'll be putting in at St. Ives for final provisions.” The captain explained.

“Then Marsali will disembark there. I'll send someone to see her home.” Jaime explained to the captain before he turned back to her and Fergus, “This voyage is too dangerous for the lass.

“You're taking her.” Marsali said with an accusatory glance towards Claire, “And this trollop.” 

“Claire and Faith are no concern of yours.” Jaime growled.

“You left my mother for this English whore, making her a laughingstock, and ye say it's no my concern?” Marsali gawked, “The hellish nerve ye ha', telling me what I shall do.”

“Ne parle pas de ma maman comme ça, salope!” Faith seethed at Marsali. ~~9~~

“Milady.” Fergus said placatingly to Faith before he turned to Marsali, “Marsali, chérie, you must not speak about Milady in such a way.”

Marsali didn’t look the least bit chastened. Faith glared at her and she had the gall to look smug.

“Does your mother ken?” Jaime rounded on his step-daughter.

“I sent her a letter.” Marsali smirked.

“Then she'll have me killed.” Jaime frowned, “I am sending you home.”

“I'll tell everyone Fergus has already bedded me.” Marsali said smugly, “He hasn't, but I'll say it anyway. So, you see, I shall either be married or ruined.”

“Fine. You can sail to Jamaica.” Jaime ground out, “Then I am taking you home.”

“Fine by me.” Marsali said brightly, acting as if she’d won some great war.

“But Fergus doesna touch ye.” Jaime said and Faith was glad to see the girl deflate a little, “We have two cabins. Fergus'll be wi' me. Marsali will be wi' Claire and Faith.”

“What?” Her mother exclaimed as she grabbed her father’s arm.

“What?” Her father replied confused. 

“Let's go inside.” Her mother insisted, “You're going to be sick.”

“ I... I feel fine.” Her father replied puzzled. 

“No, you don't.” Her mother said through gritted teeth as she dragged her father further inside the cabin.

Faith was left with the newlyweds on the deck and suddenly felt quite awkward. At least amongst witches and wizards of different places, they had magic to bridge gaps. She didn’t think either of them would take too well to her whipping out her wand. 

“And how do ye ken Daddy and that Sassenach witch.” Marsali asked tartly.

Faith wanted to laugh at the irony of Marsali’s words but she figured it wouldn't get her on the girl’s good side.

“Faith is Milady and Milord’s daughter, once thought lost to them.” Fergus supplied with a polite smile. 

“Really?” Marsali exclaimed, “Yer really Daddy and that whore’s child? Were you stolen away by the fairies?”

Faith could hear the condescending tone in the girl’s voice. She could see that Marsali thought she was engaging in some great battle of wits. Not that Faith really wanted to participate, if anything she wanted to be as far away from this girl as possible. 

“Marsali.” Fergus frowned. “Milady—“

“It’s alright Fergus.” Faith sighed, “I was kidnapped by someone my mother trusted shortly after I was born. He recently told me the truth and left me to find them myself.”

“So he left ye by yerself?” Marsali said and Faith could hear a little sympathy in her voice, catching the elder Fraser daughter by surprise.

Faith nodded.

“He was the only family I ever had.” She said, a twinge of bitterness to her voice, “And he just left, vanished into thin air, leaving me with nothing more than a letter and address.”

“That is awful Milady.” Fergus said sympathetically.

“Please Fergus, call me Faith.” The elder Fraser daughter shot him a small smile, “We are siblings after all.”

“Oui.” Fergus said with a smile, “That we are.”

A silence lulled over them as Faith politely extricated herself from the situation. It was all still a little overwhelming, finding her parents and discovering she had not one but TWO siblings — one of who was already married. Faith found herself wandering below deck, giving the lovebirds some space. She ignored the stares she got from the deckhands and other passengers as she walked.

As a French witch, and delegate of Beauxbatons no less, she had gotten used to being stared at by others. She couldn’t help but smile as she remembered her time in the famous school tucked away in the Scottish highlands. Whileit would lead her down a rabbit hole of war and espionage, she would also be free to discover things that would lead to her wandering this ship.

She remembered looking around Hogwarts’ great hall, noting how different it was from what she was used to. Much like she was doing right now on this ship. The Scottish school’s students wore black robes topped with brightly colored scarfs in red, green, blue, and yellow. This was unlike her fellow classmates, who wore robes of silk. 

Faith held her chins high and suppressed a giggle as she images her robes billowing around her. 

The men and women of France during this era could only dream of achieving the elegance they had that day. Faith laughed to herself at the thought. Though she couldn't help but feel sad as she reminisced. 

After their little rehearsed display in the Great Hall, Faith and her fellow delegates seated themselves amongst students dressed in blue. She would later learn were called Ravenclaw, which made no sense to her. How could they be named after a raven when their emblem featured an eagle? 

“Faith.”

The young witch turned to her right to see none other than Fleur Delacour smiling brightly at her. Her smile was almost blinding, but she knew it wasn’t some gilded attempt to make men swoon. Feur’s smile was real and genuine, it just happened to be that her smile was beautiful as well.

“Oui Sœurette?” She beamed. ~~10~~

“I cannot believe that this is happening.” Fleur squealed happily, “I never thought my parents would agree to let me come here.”

Faith let out a rueful laugh at that.

“You and me either my friend.” She frowned at the table, trying to quell the misery and anger boiling within her.

Fleur’s words conjured images of her trunk in her mind. Contained with it in was what remained of her personal belongings, along with the letter and the album that had been left for her. Initially, Faith had been worried that Raymond wouldn’t let her go to Scotland. Now though, in a cruel twist of fate, she had nowhere else to go. 

He’d vanished into the night leaving her none the—

“Faith.”

The young witch looked up from her trunk to see her mother and Marsali entering the tiny cabin. She’d managed to transfigure some pieces of wood on the ground into a suitable hammock for her to sleep in. Luckily, neither of the other inhabitants of the room, nor those on the ship, had seen her. 

“Faith.” Her mother said her name again, knowing she’d never grow tired of her doing it, “You can’t possibly sleep on that.”

She frowned. Her mother couldn’t possibly sleep in the hammock. Faith had only made it big enough for herself. Now, if Marsali on the other hand wanted to sleep in it…

“I am anyway.” Faith huffed, “You deserve a bed.”

“Aye. That one's bigger.” Marsali pointed to the top bunk, “You won't bump your head when ye get up.”

“Marsali, you don't have to try and get in my good graces just so I'll put in a good word with Jamie.” Claire replied evenly, “It's really none of my business.”

Faith wished she could be anywhere but here for their impending argument. She’d had to deal with enough of those for a lifetime. The girls of Beauxbatons were just like other girls her age, they fought over boys and makeup, and who kissed who. But they didn’t go so far as to let that come between their bond as sisters.

Many a boy of Hogwarts had learned that lesson the hard way during their stay for the tournament. 

“So, ye drop out of the clear blue sky, sticking yer nose where it doesn't belong, ruining my family, and now ye're minding yer own business?” Marsali gasped sarcastically, “Well. Daddy may think you're a wise woman, but I still think ye're a whore.” 

Faith snorted. Marsali was persistent, she’d give her that. The girl in question looked at her and Faith simply rolled her eyes in response causing Marsali to huff.

“Right, well... the whore should have the bigger bed then, shouldn't she? Mm.” Her mother smiled as she looked at the bed, “If that’s alright with you, darling?”

Faith was triple checking the physical locks in her truck and nodded absently. 

“That’s fine Maman.” Faith said as she tugged on one of the locks before she turned to them.

“I’m going to check on your father.” Her mother said as she moved towards the door, “This room had better be her be pristine when I get back.” 

“Don’t count on it.” Marsali replied cheerily as Claire shut the door. “Trollop.” She muttered to herself as she sat down on her bed. 

“You realize that is my mother right?” Faith frowned as she hopped into her hammock.

“Well when your daddy’s ex-wife suddenly reappears and turns your whole world upside—“ Marsali laughed, “You ken things canna be a little frustrating, no?”

“I do.” Faith sighed, “Up until a year ago I thought the man who’d raised me all my life was my family. Only, he took off and left my life in shambles. I do _ken_ thing can be a little frustrating.”

Marsali nodded.

Though silence hung between them, it seemed both girls had come some sort of understanding.


	2. Toujours Fidele

Faith Masters sighed as she slumped against her plush bed, leaning her against the headboard. She couldn’t wait for Madam Máxime to release them for their Hogsmeade weekend with the rest of the students. She was supposed to meet a muggleborn and her grandmother at the Hogshead regarding her parents.

Now of the rest of the girls could quit dillydallying that would be great. 

A knock at the door caused Faith to spring from her bed. She rushed to the door and opened it to find Madame Maxime standing in the doorway. Faith did her best not to squirm in excitement.

“You are free to go Ms. Masters,” Faith beamed as her Headmistress spoke, “though I as the eldest delegate I expect you to keep an eye on the others.”

Faith nodded furiously as the woman walked on the down the hallway. As soon as the headmistress was gone Faith moved to grab her satchel and slung it over her shoulder. Instead of wearing her rather thin school robes, Faith downed a brown tween set of robes which were lined with a modern interpretation of the Fraser tartan. Underneath she had a creme high-neck ruffled blouse, a pair of Muggle jeans and some brown dragonhide boots.

It might not have screamed 1990’s, which might get her some odd looks from peers, but this an outfit she liked to wear. Having travelled both forward and backward in time Faith became feather unconcerned with fashion trends as she got older. She tended to wear what was most comfortable for her, whether or not it was currently in style.

Walking out of her room Faith placed a flat cap on her head and newly knocked into one of the younger students, Ophélie Beauchêne. The girl was sharing a living space with Fleur’s younger sister Gabrielle who was also amongst the delegates. Faith couldn’t quite wrap head around why they’d allowed children to come but she supposed it was moot point now.

“Bonjour Ophé,” Faith beamed at the small girl, “Is there something I can do for you?” 

The girl was fidgeting slightly under her gaze.

“Madame Maxime said that I could go to Hogsmeade if I could find someone who would chaperone me.” The girl said sounding hopeful.

Though Faith was smiling on the outside on the inside she was screaming. This was the last thing she needed! She was meeting potential contacts who could help her find her family. She didn’t need to be babysitting students on top of that.

“I suppose—“ Faith began but had the wind knocked out of her by little 12-year-old Ophelié.

“Thank you!” Ophelié cried, “Thank you so much Faith.”

“Don’t thank me yet, Sœurette.” Faith replied as she adjusted her satchel on her bag, “We can browse the shops together until about 12:00. After that I have a very important appointment as Hogsmeade that I cannot miss.”

Ophelié looked like she was going to pout What Fleur appeared.

“I can take her after that,” She began kindly, “If you’d like?”

Faith could have kissed her in that moment. She didn’t want anyone knowing about this appointment, other than that it existed. The last thing she needed was for Ophelié tosit in on it.

“Fleur that would be perfect,” Faith beamed, “What do you say Ophélie?”

The girl perked up instantly at not only being able to shop but get to do it with her friend.

“Yay!” She cheered as she walked towards her room, “Let me go get my stuff!”

Faith and Fleur couldn’t help but smile at the display.

“Thank you,” Faith replied honestly, “I don’t want to pawn her off on you—“

“Think nothing of it” Fleur waved her off, “I know his do the same for Gabrielle.”

Faith grinned.

Together the four of the walked from the carriages to the castle and then down the narrow stretch of road connecting the two to Hogsmeade. Faith gasped in surprise at the little village. It was much nicer than a lot of the wizarding villages she’d been to over the course of time.

They dipped inside Honeydukes first, with Gabrielle and Ophélie practically yanking the two older girls arms off. Faith bought herself some sugar quills and had to stop herself when she picked up a pack of dark chocolate frogs. Those were _Raymond’s_ favorite, she no longer needed to shop for him. She placed the item back on the shelf as if she’d been burned and made up her mind to that she’d never eat the magical confectionary frogs again.

“Do you not like chocolate frogs?” Fleur asked her curiously as the walked out of the shop.

Gabrielle and Ophélie didn’t seem to notice Faith’s dour mood.

She shook her head in response.

“My fa— er — Raymond liked them.” She replied quietly. 

“I see.” Fleur nodded sympathetically, “I am sorry about what happened.”

Faith had told everyone, including the school, that Raymond had passed unexpectedly over the summer. It was better this way, as she was sure he wasn’t coming back. Even if he did she could never be sure if it was a version of him that she truly knew or not. The man could never really stay in one time for too long after all, especially France.

Next, the four made their way into the Three Broomsticks. Faith paused a moment to adjust to the dim lighting as she looked for a decent table. Fleur left him to go order their drinks. She found a quieter looking one in the far back and was glad that there were others around too.

When Faith and the girls sat down the cast a quick tempus charm, checking to see that she had enough time for her appointment.

“How are you both enjoying Hogsmeade?” Faith asked the girls as Fleur slid in the booth beside her.

“It’s amazing!” Gabrielle gushed, “I can’t wait to see the rest.”

“I can’t wait to eat all the sweets I bought.” Ophélie giggled.

“Don’t soil your dinner.” Fleur chastised them, “Or Madame Maxime will not be happy with you.”

Both girls sobered up immediately.

Faith looked up and caught sight of the women she was supposed to be meeting. One was an older woman in maybe her late seventies while the other looked like she was fresh out of Hogwarts. They seemed to look around before spotting her wand waving.

“That’s my queue ladies,” Faith smirked as she stood, “Be food for Fleur you too.”

“We will.” Gabrielle and Ophélie chorused as Faith walked away. 

“Mrs. Buchan, Moira.” Faith called out to them, “thank you for coming.”

Mrs. Buchan laughed as they sat.

“It’s no eveyday I get someone asking about the Fraser’s and the fairy stones.” The one beamed at her.

Faith flushed. 

“Did you know her?” She centured unsurely, “Claire, I mean?”

“Och aye,” The older woman, Fiona Buchan, smiled at her. “I’d heard about her and the stories of the fairy stones from my own grandmother. Twas a Druid you see.”

Faith perked up at that as Madam Rosemerta placed butterbeers in front of them.

“Though I never could have imagined what other kinds of magic were out there,” Mrs. Buchan smiled at her granddaughter then, “With wee Moira here, you could say my eyes were opened.”

Faith nodded politely.

“But Claire,” Fiona’s smile faltered a little, “She disappeared in 1945 and reappeared in reappeared sometime in 1950.”

“How?”

“The stones.” Fiona said as if it were the most logical explanation in the world, “Though I couldn’t tell you when she went. For that you’d need a journal or hers…or her daughters.”

Faith’s eyes bugged out of her head.

“Gran!” Moira hissed, “You canna mess with time.”

“It’s all right dear,” Fiona patted her granddaughter’s cheek, “I’m sure Faith will figure it out.”

“What do you mean—“ Faith began quietly but cut herself off.

Did this mean her other had another daughter? Or did that mean she was successful and went back in time? Sometimes time travel really made her head hurt.

“I think this is all the time we have for questions.” Moira said as tersely as she stood, “Good luck to ye Faith.”

Mrs. Buchan beamed at her as her granddaughter practically shoved her out of the Three Broomsticks. Faith slumped down in the chair and sighed heavily. She ground her the heels of her palms into her eyes until all she could see was darkness. Soon too the sound of the bar seemed to fad until she could no longer hear or see anything.

She startled when she felt someone nudging her. Faith jumped and discovered that she was on that blasted boat, The Porpoise. She took a second to calm herself and even out her breathing before she turned to her mother. She was looking at her with a frown, worry etched into her features.

Had that daughter Mrs. Buchan been taking about been Brianna?

“What’s wrong?” Her mother quipped as she brushed some stray curls out of Faith’s face. “Did you have a nightmare?”

Faith shook her head.

“I was only remembering,” she she’d as she eased herself out of the bed, “my search for you and dad. I never came across Brianna but many people mentioned her in vague passing.” 

“Brianna?” Her mother echoed her. “How did you talk to?”

“A woman named Fiona Buchan and her granddaughter Moira.”

Her mother gasped then.

“What?” Faith frowned, “Did you know her?” 

She nodded.

“I knew Fiona as a young girl and as an adult,” Her mother explained wistfully, “She was friends with Brianna and Roger.”

“Roger?” Faith quipped as they moved to walk to the sickbay of the ship.

“He’s a friend of Brianna’s.” Her mother replied softly, “He’s a sweet lad, though I think she had a crush on Roger.”

Faith nodded though she didn’t know if she was at liberty to say that Roger hadn’t married Fiona. 

They were greeted by the men of The Porpoise. They’d grown accustomed to her presence, due to their medicinal skills. They were no longer a curse but a blessing. Faith thought it odd that Elias hasn’t greeted them yet but she figured he was probably bust elsewhere on the ship.

The singing of men around them seemed to stop, at least to Faith and her mother, as soon as they laid eyes on a boy lying in the cot. Faith could see the little patches of reddened skin, almost like chicken poxs, dotting his flesh like a Jackson Pollok painting.

“I missed the signs. I...” Her mother whispered aghast. “Thought he was simply tired.”

Gently, Claire put his arm back on the cot and angled his head towards then. He was barely coherent at this point. His breathing was shallow and his his eyes were sunken in. Both women could tell he didn’t have much time left.

“Elias?” Her mother asked him softly. 

“Mother?” He inquired quietly.

“Yes, Elias.” Claire sniffed, “It’s Mother. It's time for you to come home now.”

Faith felt tears coming on as he groaned in pain.

“Shh.” She sniffled. “Your mother would be so proud.”

He turned his head and looked directly at them. Claire inhaled deeply before exhaling shakily. Faith cleared her throat before sniffling again. 

“I want to try something—“ She said as she rolled up her sleeves.

“Faith, honey, he’s too far—“ 

She turned to her mother.

“So was I at one point.” The girl smiled ruefully. “I have to try.”

Claire watched, shielding her daughter from the other men, as Faith placed her hand over the boy. His voice was getting quieter as his breathing got shallower. Though Faith could not see it, her mother’s eyes widened as blue light sprung from her hands.

“How are you doing _that_?” Claire watched, entranced, as Elias’ skin began to heal, ridding itself of the reddened bumps.

She could also see his color returning to normal and his breathing deepening under her daughter’s touch. It was as if he were recovering from a simple cold rather then typhoid fever. Claire had never seen someone heal so rapidly, or be able to heal others like her daughter did.

She only knew of one other person who could do this.

“It’s a skill, you could say.” Faith replied absently. “Raymond told me that a number of travelers have it, him included.”

Elias groaned again and Faith placed a hand on his forehead. She softly moved some hair out of his face, murmuring to him. She filtered between French and English in her absent-minded state.

Claire couldn't help but smile — her eldest would have made a fine doctor. 

“Rest now mon homme.” Faith smiled softly. “You should feel better once sleep.” ~~1~~

Quietly, both Fraser women extracted themselves from Elias’s side returning to their shared living space. Faith could feel her mother vibrating with excitement knowing she had questions for her. Almost as soon as the door shut, the questions came in rapid succession.

“How did you do that?” 

Faith ran a shaky hand through her hair.

“I — I don’t _know_.” She frowned as she wrung her hands together, “It’s just something I’ve always been able to do.”

“Is that — that how he…?” Her mother trailed off, placing a hand on her abdomen.

“What are you taking about?” Faith quipped as she whipped around to face her mother. “What did Raymond do to you?”

Her mother shook her head as she sat down on the cot that was her bed.

“When you were born,” Claire began shakily. “I almost bled out. Your lungs were so small…”

Faith eased herself onto the cot and gently placed an arm over her mother’s shoulder.

“Mother Hildegarde told me that you’d perished,” Her mother let out a shaky breath, “and that I would have followed you had it not been for Master Raymond. I remembered seeing a blue light in the worst of my fever and then I began to feel better.”

Claire snarked an arm around Faith’s waist pulling her close.

“As far as I’m aware only those travelers who possess an inner magic can produce the blue light.” Faith whispered, feeling her wand burning a hole in her skirts.

“Inner magic?” Her mother echoed her skeptically, “What does that mean?”

Faith took in a breath and let it out shakily. This was it. She was going to reveal her biggest secret, save for her identity.

“It means,” Faith sighed as she grabbed her wand from her pocket, “I’m — I’m a witch.”

Mother and daughter sat there in deafening silence.

“If I didn’t know about time travel,” Her mother mumbled, “I would have that this preposterous.”

Faith let out a nervous laugh.

“Raymond is one too,” She hedged, “If that’s any consolation.”

“Did you know I was tried as a witch?” Her mother quipped ruefully.

Faith shook her head.

“At Cranesmuir,” She replied with a rueful laugh, “Another traveler and I. If only Father Brian could see me, and tou, now, he’d be rolling over in his grave.”

Faith wasn’t sure what to say.

“Does is bother you?” She began quietly, “What I am?”

Claire turned to her daughter and saw the unshed tears in her eyes.

“Oh darling,” She said as she pulled Faith to her chest, “I wouldn’t care if you were half-giant! I’d still love you.”

The half-giant comment made Faith laugh and even a little sad. It reminded her of Madame Maxime, of her schooling, and of her time at Scotland. Soon Faith was consumed by her laughter until it turned into full blown sobs.

“What’s the matter?” Her mother said as she smothered her curls.

“I—I—“ Faith hiccuped, “I might be a witch but I hadn’t done any magic since I crossed through the stones. After everything that happened—“

“What?” Her mother soothes her, “What happened?”

“I fought in a war,” She sniffed, “a magical one. And I lost so many people…”

Claire wasn’t sure what to say but she knew how her daughter felt. She knew the trials and tribulations of war, the toll it took on one’s mental health. She could see the haunted look in her daughter’s eyes and it broke Claire’s heart.

“I—I” Claire began, unsure of how to ask what she wanted to ask, “How does it work? Your wand I mean?”

That seemed to being some of the light back to her daughter’s eyes.

“Fir and Dragon heartstring 13 ½” solid,” Faith began channeling the wandmaker who’d given her the wand, “The wandmaker who gave me this wand told me it was a wand for a decisive survivor.”

Her mother chuckled at that as she kissed the top of Faith’s head.

“That sounds like you.”

Faith appreciated the gesture but she knew her mother didn’t know her that well yet. Neither of her parents knew her that well. She hoped that one day that this would change but for now the only one that knew her was the wand in her hand.

“Fir wands tend to pick those who know their own minds,” She smiled softly at her wand, “I guess it really speaks to who I am. I mean, much like this wand, I think I’ve proven I will survive whatever horrible things I might encounter in my life.”

“Do you think you can survive one more thing?” Her mother quipped as she stood, “My little Fir?”

Faith couldn’t help but smile at the moniker.

“I suppose,” Faith replied, matching her smile as she stood. “what did you have in mind?”

“Care for a swim?”

Faith was glad in that moment that Fleur had taught her how to preform a bubblehead charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) mon homme — my man


	3. Tout Prest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve used the prophecy from the book but made it fit the framework of the one from the show.

Faith hadn’t experienced a party such as this in her travels. Raymond always preferred her to stay out of sight so she was out of mind — as the saying goes. As such, Faith stayed dutifully behind her mother and her father as they made their way into the large estate. Her brother and his fiancé walked in behind her, just a short distance away.

“Mr. Campbell? Why... Mistress M-Malcolm, was it?” Came the surprised voice of a man who was standing in front of her parents.

“Oh... yes, it was.” Her mother replied, trying not to sound displeased.

“Who are they?” Faith asked, just loud enough for her parents to hear.

“Um... uh, Archibald... or, well, his sister Margaret was my patient in Edinburgh.” Her mother explained, “I remember you said you were coming to the West Indies, but... What chance that we end up - on the same island, eh?”

Both he and her mother laughed, though her mother’s was a bit more strained.

“Well, I'm, uh, delighted to see you. And your sister? She's here?” 

“She is, though the wee urchin has wandered off from me... As is her wont, the poor darling.”

Faith didn’t quite like Mr. Archibald’s tone in relation to his sister. Luckily, he couldn’t see her frown. She was concealed by her father, whom she matched in height.

“Is she feeling better?”

“Oh, much. She's greatly happy here. We have the most wonderful lodgings.” Mr. Archibald chuckled and as he did so he caught sight of Faith, “And who might this young lady be?”

“Faith Malcom.” The eldest Fraser child said as she curtsied politely, “It’s a pleasure to you, sir.”

“Polite one you’ve got there Mistress.” Mr. Archibald smiled as he turned to leave, “Well, it was lovely to see you.”

Faith watched him leave as they moved up in the line.

“Papa.” Faith quietly tried to get her father’s attention, “Why are we waiting in this line?”

“I know you canna stand to wait in line like this, mo chuisle.” He smiled, “I know I canna… but I'm sure the governor's the right man to speak to about Young Ian.”

Faith nodded. Her father and her mother had filled her in on their plight. They were trying to retrieve her cousin Ian, who was named after his father. Apparently, he’d beentaken by some men shortly before her arrival… probably while she was fighting in the final battle against He Who Shall Not Be Named.

It seemed kidnapping was a common thing in this family, or that’s what Faith had darkly surmised as they moved through line. It reminded her of the second task of that awful tournament. That was one task Faith was glad to not have been a participant in.

She could still hear the chatter echoing about the old stone walls. Students dressed in blue, yellow, red and green bustled about from class to class. She’d had a free period then, a rarity for her. When she wasn’t going to class or helping the other girls, she was focused on finding anything she could about her birth parents. 

“Ms. Masters.” Faith heard someone calling out to her.

She turned to see the Ravenclaw’s Head of House, Professor Flitwick scurrying up to her.

“Yes sir?” Faith asked curiously, surprised that he even knew her name.

“The Headmaster would like a word with you.” He said as he handed he a piece of scrap parchment with the word ‘Ice Mice’ on it. 

Faith took the parchment examining it curiously, “Right now?”

“Yes.” The Charms Professor replied as he took off down the hallway before Faith could ask another question.

Knowing how Madam Maxime hated to wait, Faith made her way to the Headmaster’s office. When she got there, she was surprised to see not only the Headmaster of Hogwarts but Madam Maxime and the Headteacher of Durmstrang. Her surprise must have shown in her face because Headmaster Dumbledore was smiling.

“No need to be alarmed, my dear.” He said as he gestured to the seat before him, “Have a seat.”

“We would like to ask your some questions.” The Headteacher of Durmstrang, Karoff, said as he leaned against Dumbldore’s desk, “What is your relationship with Ms. Delacour?”

“What?” Faith asked, a little confused. “We’re friends? Is she in trouble?”

“No. It’s nothing like that Faith.” Madam Maxime explained causing Faith to relax a little, “They want to know how good of friends you are.”

“We’re not particular close.” Faith admitted, “Or rather, we’re as close as either of us can be to others.”

That comment earned her a curious look from Headmaster Dumbledore. He seemed to be stuck by her odd choice of words.

“Could you elaborate?” Headteacher Karoff pushed a little tersely.

“Well I’d say that of all the delegates, I’m the closest to Fleur.” Faith said as she surveyed their reactions.

The Headteachers were quiet for a moment, deliberating amongst themselves. She didn’t know what to make of this strange interrogation. Why were they asking her about one of her friends? Why wouldn't Madam Maxime come to her individually?

“Is there anyone who you can think of that is closer to her?” Headteacher Karoff asked her cryptically.

Faith shrugged.

“Other than her sister Gabrielle, non Monsieur Karoff.” Faith shook her head, “Fleur keeps to herself, much like myself. It’s why we’ve grown as close as we have.”

He nodded to her.

“Thank you Ms. Masters.” Headmaster Dumbledore nodded to her, “That is all, you may go.”

Faith stood and moved towards the door.

“Ms. Masters.” Madam Maxime said, causing Faith to pause, “Speak of this to no one, no?”

“Oui.” Faith replied as she walked out of the room.

The eldest Fraser daughter would not understand until much later why the Headteachers of the three schools wanted to speak to her. Not until she was standing on the bleachers that were magically suspended over the Black Lake. She felt her heart drop when she saw Harry Potter drag little Gabrielle Delacour out of the lake.

That image still haunted her… she could have been in Gabrielle’s position.

What she wouldn't give for some dreamless sleep. Or something to drown out the sound of water rushing in her ears. Faith kept her face schooled into a mask of indifference, despite her inner turmoil. It would not do well to embarrass them now, especially with the task at hand.

She felt the wand holster itching her leg and she focused on that instead of the world around her. For she’d long grown used on the fire burning inside her. It was slowly consuming her with each passing day that she refused to preform magic. 

Faith was brought out of her thoughts by the exclamation of the the Governor. He was starring at her parents like they’d grown a third head. Did they know him? More importantly, did he know of her?

“This is my wife, Claire.” Her father introduced her mother and she could hear the love for her in his voice, “Claire, this is Lord John.”

“John Grey?” She exclaimed.

“Yes... but I thought that...” Lord Grey stammered.

“Aye. I thought she'd died too, but... she returned to me.” Her father said as he put a hand on Faith’s shoulder pulling her to his side, “As did my daughter, Faith.”

“Good evening, your Excellency.” Faith bowed her head meekly.

“My God.” He muttered, “But how?”

Her father chuckled at that. “Uh, that's a... rather long story. Come. Let's talk in private.”

Faith watched her father and mother walk off with the Governor, leaving her alone. She felt small in that moment, as people walked about chatting like they had no other care in the world. She’d on been go a ball once before, during Yule. It was decorated much differently from the one she was at now, but the ambiance was much the same.

Faith smiled as she imagined the Weird Sisters preforming here. She smirked as she envisioned these guests forming a mosh pit at the edge of their stage like the students had. It took everything she had not to bust out into laughter then and there.

“Miss Malcom.”

Faith didn’t quite turn immediately, unused to being calledby such a name. It was only when she felt a hand on her shoulder did she then turn. Her face lit up when she saw who it was that was that was trying to get her attention.

“Elias!” She exclaimed but when she realized what she’d said she spoke much more quietly, and formally. “Mr. Pound. I’m — I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it was you.”

“It’s alright.” The brief look of disappointment he’d worn changed to that of delight, reminding Faith starkly of a puppy. “Thought I’m sure you’re wondering why I’m here.”

She was, but Faith felt like it would be impolite to say so.

“The Captain was invited and because of my involvement in saving the crew I was allowed to come as his — er — manservant.” Elias said, fidgeting with the ends of his coat.

“I’m just relieved that our little swimming trip didn’t reflect negatively on you.” Faith replied honestly, pushing an errant curl behind her ear.

“Speaking of your mother.” Elias said as they began to walk, “I was hoping to catch her before I’m called off. Thank her for saving my life.”

“Alas my mother and father are in a private audience with The Governor.” Faith explained in hushed tones causing Elias to frown.

“Oh.” He deflated a little, “Well you’ll be sure to thank her for me. Won’t you?” 

“Yes—“ Faith began but Elias had spotted someone and was maneuvering through the crowd.

“It was nice to see you.” She waved after him and he smiled giving her a small wave before disappearing into the crowd.

It was then that Faith found her mother working her way towards her. However, she stopped for a brief moment to talk to someone. Faith wasn’t sure who it was until the person turned and she saw that it was Elias. They’d both taken a shining to him, as he was like a lost puppy. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Faith saw her father working his way outside.

“I just saw Elias.” Her mother beamed as she made her way to Faith’s side, “I’m glad to see he’s recovered well.”

“Me too.” Faith replied as she turned her attention to her mother who was starring out into the crowd, “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, darling.” Her mother replied a bit distractedly.

“Why did you go back?” She asked her mother curiously.

Claire knew she was frowning from the way her daughter had asked her question. She turned from her scanning of the crowd towards her daughter. She smiled sadly at her and tucked an errant curl behind her ear. 

“I didn’t want to leave him.” She sighed, “I didn’t want to leave your father but it wasn’t safe for me to stay.”

“Was it because—“ Faith began but stopped when she saw the Governor excused himself from a conversation to join her and her mother.

“I see they've put out the champagne.” He quipped conversationally.

“Yes.” Her mother nodded, “It would appear they have.” Would you like some? - Or some brandy?”

“Brandy, thank you.” The Governor replied formally.

Faith began to tune them out as the music began to shift until it sounded more like the rock n’ roll that Weird Sisters were known for. The 1800s decor of the estate transformed into the large expanse that was Hogwarts’Great Hall. And Faith had to admit, it had been breathtaking.

There were ice sculptures shaped to look like a multitude of magical creatures. On top of the enchantments on the ceiling, there were floating colored light and large permafrost snowflakes that twinkled in the light.

“You look lovely.”

Faith smiled as her date, Cassius Warrington walked up to her. He gently took her hand and placed a chaste kiss on it. When she looked up at him however, his face morphed into that of Elias Pound. Although, it was a little jarring to see his face, and a little confusing, Faith found she didn’t quite mind. 

He took her out over the dance floor, her forest green dress robes billowing our elegantly behind her. She could just make out the champions dancing with their partners. She felt a pang if sadness for the way Fleur danced so stiffly with her date. Roger Davies was a nice and quite intelligent, but lacked the charm of her and Fleur’s fellow classmates. It seemed even the brusque Victor Krum seemed to be charming the pants off his his date.

It would seem that the night was not lost for them all.

“So what are your plans after school?” Cassius asked her curiously as they spun to the classical music.

Faith was flattered by his interest but her future was entirely occupied — in the past. There would no room for romance, at least with anyone here. For they could not follow her through the stones and she could not suffer any more heartbreak.

“I plan to travel.” She replied vaguely, and she must had come as quite mysterious as Cassius only laughed.

“Travel where?” He quipped, “Surely there aren’t more lovely places than Scotland?”

Oh how right he was, but it wasn’t a question of where she’d be traveling but when.

“I think I’m going to do some sightseeing at home.” She replied, “I’ve been doing some research into my family history you see—“

“Right,” Cassius replied cryptically. “You’re an orphan.”

It was at that moment that Cassius’ face became his own again. She didn’t like his tone of voice, in how he seemed to judge what kind of searching she was doing. It would seem blood purity ran more deeply here than she could have ever known.

Shame, Cassius was quite the gentleman otherwise. But you know what they say, you can easily judge a man by how he treats those who can do nothing for him. And right now she was getting an onslaught of the cold shoulder. 

“My Uncle supposedly owned a winery in Paris.” Faith replied, trying not to let their deteriorating conversation dampen her spirits. “That’s where I plan to start.” 

“Muggle Paris?” He asked as the music switched from classical to rock and people flooded the dance floor.

“Does it matter?”

She could see the spark of something unsaid in the boy’s eyes, something that told her that there was more than what met the eye. Maybe he wasn’t as much a staunch blood purist as he was a boy stuck with nowhere to go.

Even so…

“Yes.” She said smiling sadly.

“Oh.” He said though Faith could already see him pulling away.

Maybe in a different time, maybe after the war, they could continue whatever this was. But now, their paths were converging in two different directions. Her was destined for the past and his for a present that she didn’t agree with.

“I’ll go get us some drinks.” Cassius said as he slunk back into the crowd.

Before Faith could respond she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and instead of seeing one of the Beauxbatons girls, she saw her mother. All at once the Governor’s manor and Jamaica came flooding back to her.

“I'm so sorry, I... You'll have to excuse us.” Her mother said as she steered her away from the Governor. “I... I believe I've seen a ghost.”

“It was nice to meet you, Governor Grey.” Faith called politely garnering her a small wave from the man in question.

Could her mother have really seen a ghost?

Faith found herself grabbing the back of her mother’s dress to keep up as she moved in front of her. They weaved in and out of the crowd, towards the woman her mother had said was a ‘ghost’. Who was she? Could she be a fellow traveler?

“Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world.” The woman laughed as she caught sight of Claire, “It _is_ you.”

“I thought...” Claire said as she embraced Geillis, “I thought you were dead. How did...”

“Did I escape the pyre?” Geillis smirked, “I’ll tell ye as soon as _you_ tell me who’s yer little shadow?”

Claire looked to her side to see Faith looking curiously between them.

“This is my — my daughter,” Claire said as she snaked an arm around Faith’s waist, “Faith Fraser. Faith sweetheart this is Geillis Duncan.”

“Weel I'm Mistress Abernathy now, of Rose Hall.” Geillis said as the began to walk outside, “I married a plantation owner drownin' in sugar money though the poor sop died years ago... Very unhealthy atmosphere it is for Englishmen in the tropics. Any little thing will carry them off.”

Geillis sighed dramatically casing Faith to frown.

“So how did you escape,” She asked her curiously, “if you don’t mind me asking Mistress Abernathy?”

“Ye'll recall I was with child back at Cranesmuir.” She said more to Claire than Faith.

“Of course.” Claire nodded.

“Well... 'twas the wee ratling that saved my life.” Geillis proclaimed, “Had to wait for the bairn to come before they could carry out the sentence. He was an innocent, ye see.”

Faith did not like how this woman was talking about her child. Clearly she had no desire to have one. Yet like many women of this time she’d gotten the short end of the stick.

Geillis was the exact opposite of her friend Pierre. He’d been overjoyed,if a bit scared, when he found out he was going to be a father. The poor lad and his girlfriend had forgotten to take a contraceptive potion. His girlfriend got cold feet far too late for them to do anything and so Pierre ended up with the child.

Faith distinctly remember Pierre holding little Adelaïde Giselle in his arms in the hospital wing. He had an almost reverent look he had on his face as her cradled his child to his chest. At the Faith had no idea what Pierre was going to do as he was freshly graduated and his parents had cut him off because of that.

She supposed she would never know.

Mistress Abernathy seemed like this didn’t want children. That this one had been as unplanned as Adelaïde. Except unlike Adelaïde, Mistress Abernathy seemed to loathe her child.

“Why are you in Jamaica?” She heard Mistress Abernathy ask of her mother, though it was her demeanor that made Faith pause.

It sent a shiver down her spine and not in a good way.

“We're looking for our nephew.” Her mother replied gravely, “He's been kidnapped. We think he might have been sold into slavery — somewhere here on the island.”

“That's terrible.” Mistress Abernathy gasped, “How can I help?”

“Well, you know a lot of people here. You could ask around.” Her mother asked hopefully.

“Of course.” Mistress Abernathy replied with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes in Faith’s opinion. “What are friends for?”

Later, Faith found herself fidgeting uncomfortably as she watched Mr. Archibald and Mistress Abernathy exploit Mr. Archibald’s sister Margaret. She did not know if the man’s sister’s prophetic abilities were true or not. However, nobody should be used as party favor.

“Governor,how would you like to have your fortune told?” Mistress Abernathy queried putting him on the spot.

“I daresay I'm fortunate enough.” Lord John replied causing the crowd gathered to laugh.

“Nonsense.”

“Indeed it is.” Lord John’s tone was formal but it was clear to Faith that he was uncomfortable, “Forgive me, but I have guests to whom I must attend.”

Mistress Abernathy would not be deterred.

“What do you say, friends? Shouldn't he oblige us?” She tried to stoke the flames of the fire causing the guests to murmur and clap.

Faith wondered what would happen if she were to whip out her wand, preform some minor ‘miracles’ of her own. While she was no divination master, she quite good at transfiguration. It was much easier to transfigure her clothes rather than make them by hand.

Sometimes magic really did make things easier.

“Now, she'll need something personal of yers to hold, Your Excellency.” Archibald said as the governor handed over his broach.

Margaret gasped sharply as soon as the gemstone hit her hand. Faith could have sworn that her eyes almost looked as if they’d clouded over. It reminded her of Beauxbaton’s Divination Professor, Monsieur Beauchêne. While his prophetic visions were nowhere on par with that of Sybil Trelawney, it was still a sight to behold.

Maybe Margaret was more magical that Mr. Archibald let on.

“When twice moons have coursed, 'tween man's attack and woman's curse, when the issue is cut down, after the eclipse of the kings of the white rose, only then will a Scotsman of Lovat's line wear the crown.” Margaret intoned, breathing raggedly.

“A Scotsman in a crown?” A man in the crowd gasped weakly.

Faith frowned. Prophecies never seemed to make sense. This one was no exception.

Faith, Claire, and Jaime watched as Geillis rushed after Mr. Archibald.

“This cannae be good.” Jaime murmured, to Claire who looked pale.

“Prophecies never are.” Faith muttered just a little too loudly.

“You know about the Fraser Prophecy?” Her mother asked her curiously.

“I — what?” Faith quipped as she turned to face her parents, “I have experience with seers is all. What are _you_ talking about Maman?”

“We — uh —“ Jamie began but the timely arrival of Fergus saved from speaking.

“Milord. Captain Leonard is on the premises.”

“Go!” Her father order her, her mother, and Marsali before following along behind them.

All this running and hiding reminded her of her tenure as host on Potterwatch. Whiskey is what they called her, for her eyes. Faith was beginning to wish she had come on her. For all this running was making her remember things she so desperately wished to forget.

When they got into the carriage and it dipped into the darkness of the Jamaican forests, Faith had to fight to keep her breathing under control. Her parents didn’t need more to worry about. Being on the run and looking fo their lost nephew, her cousin her brain reminded her, was stressful enough. They didn’t need to deal with her trauma on top of it.

Faith but her lip so hard it bled she felt the phantom sensation of a wand at the small of her back. She could remember it like yesterday, the day that she had been stunned from behind.

“Where are the blood traitors behind Potterwatch?” She felt the Death Eater’s breath tickling her ear, “I know you know where they are girlie.”

“Faith.” Her mother asked her concernedly.

“Yes Maman,” She replied softly, taking a shuddering breath, “it’s just the weather is all.”

Her mother did not look convinced in the slightest.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” She grimaced as the phantom pain of someone yanking again her hair seemed to take hold of her, “I’m fine.”

“We’re here.” Temeraire gasped outside causing the carriage to stop.

“Faith,” Her father said getting her attention, “stay here with your brother and Marsali, okay?”

“Yes Papa.”

She watched them leave and as soon they were gone Fergus gently prodded her with questions.

“What is wrong mon petit miracle?” He began gently, “You seem very pale. Are you ill?”

“No.” Faith shook her head, “Toute cette course me rappelle certaines de mes expériences de voyage les moins agréables.”

“I see,” He replied thoughtfully, “well, Marsali and I are here for you if—“

The sounds of Claire’s yelling filled the carriage. Nobody in the carriage dared to move. Fergus, Marsali, and Faith were helpless as Jaime was taken away by the British. They were silent and stoned-faced as Claire climbed back into the carriage.

The silence as they continued to move made it hard for Faith to ignore her hallucinations. 

She could hear the popping of her fingers as they were broken by the Death Eaters interrogating her. They continued to ask her where the blood traitors from Potterwatch were. When she didn’t given answer more of her fingers were broken. 

It was miracle she could even use her wand hand — just like her. If she didn’t have a blue light to save her she’d of been dead twice over. At least one good thing had come of Raymond’s teachings. 

Faith glanced down at her hands to see they were perfectly intact. She felt her mother place her hand on top of her own. That seemed to lift the cloud that had consumed her consciousness and the hallucinations faded into background noise. 

The phantom wand on her back, the voice, and the pain in her hands vanished just like that.

“We’ll get him back sweetheart.” Her mother said as she saw the pain on Faith’s face. 

“I hope so.” She replied quietly. 

She hadn’t come this far to lose it all now.

Faith sighed as she squeezed her mother’s hand ever so slightly. Claire didn’t say anything as she squeezed it back. With this, something unspoken passing between them as they were resolved to rescue Young Ian and now Jaime.   
  


Faith would pick up her wand again if she had to. For nobody was going to stand in between her and her family. Not now, not ever again. Of that, she was certain. Her Fraser stubbornness was also her resolve. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> 1.) Toute cette course me rappelle certaines de mes expériences de voyage les moins agréables — This whole run reminds me of some of my less pleasant travel experiences


	4. Chapter 4

Faith could feel the pull of the waters in the cave. This place, Abandawe, was much like the stones of Craigh na Dun. The waters hummed and called to her, like the veil in the Department of Mysteries. Except instead of the dead crying out, she could hear the voices of those she’d met over her different travels. Each pulling her in a different direction, to a different time. 

It was almost maddening.

Faith looked to her side to see her mother starring at the cave. She was sure that she could hear the distant humming too. We’re the voices as strong for her mother as they were for her? She’d only ever traveled twice. Then again, Raymond did says that her mother was one of the strongest travelers she’d ever met.

“That's it.” Her mother whispered, “She's in there. I can hear the hum.”

Faith grabbed her mother’s hand, in solidarity. She squeezed it lightly, never taking her eyes off the cave. Inside was not only Geillis Duncan but her cousin Ian. And Geillis meant to use him to travel, for her pull was no where near as strong Claire’s and Faith’s own.

“Jamie... “ Claire began seriously, “the portal must be nearby. If it takes me... I may not be able to come back through again.”

Jaime nodded.

“You ken that... if anything should happen to me, you must still follow her.” He insisted, “You must go. We will not lose Brianna.”

Claire nodded, feeling a bit sick to her stomach at the prospect. 

“I — I lost you all once,” Faith cut in causing both her parents to look at her, “I won’t let it happen again. Geillis isn’t going to do anything on my watch.”

Neither of them looked too convinced, however he sounds of struggling shut down any more conversing.

“Don't worry.” Geillis cooed at Young Ian, “You'll be sacrificed for a great cause.”

“Let go of my cousin!” Faith hissed at her.

“So you came, did you?” Geillis said as she turned to face them, “I was hoping you would.”

“Ian!” Jaime yelled and tried to approach them but Geillis turned her weapon upon them, “Don't come any closer, fox. Persist, and Hercules will put a bullet in your head. I only spare ye because Claire is fond of you.

Jaime dropped his sword to the ground. 

“Geillis, don't!” Claire pleaded with her onetime friend as Ian cried out. Geillis!”

It was then that Jaime made a move to take out Geillis’ bodyguard Hercules. Both men were grunting as they struggled to gain the upper hand. Faith could only watch as her mother charged after Geillis.

“A life for a life, sweet Claire.” The woman said in a singsong voice, “I saved you from the pyre after the witch trial. Ye owe me a life.”

“He's just a boy.” She instigated, trying to be reasonable. 

“He's just fodder for my passage.” She scoffed, “It's your daughter's life ye owe me.”

“Then why not take me?” Faith piped up causing both woman to look at her.

“Faith,” Claire cried out, “no!”

“How do I ken you’re really who you say you are?” Geillis quipped. “I have to do this... for the greater good. I must be certain, I cannnae be with you. Brianna on the other hand…” 

“Geillis please.” Claire pleaded with her, “You don’t have to do this.”

“Aye but I do,” She smirked, “we are the chosen, you and I. We have a responsibility to change history.”

The same words had once been said to Faith in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. They were chosen, just as Harry Potter was, to save the side of the Light. To protect all that was good.

Faith hadn’t believed in it then but she did believe that she would do _anything_ to protect her family.

The wand in the holster attached to her leg itched. Her magic hummed through her, louder than the voices of the cave. He hand twitched, wanting to call home to it a piece of her she’d long since been denying.

“I gave up my child for the cause.” Geillis said as she turned from Faith and Claire, “You must do the same.”

“No!” Claire cried out as she shoved Geillis out of the way.

“This is God's will!” She chided Claire, “Do not resist your destiny. You’re children’s destiny!”

That seemed to flip a switch within Faith.

“God has nothing to do with it,” She said as sparks seemed to crackle around her, as she lifted up her skirt. “If he did, there would be no famine, no war, no unjust deaths. No this is not destiny, this is the will, no, the delusions madmen. And I will be a part of it no longer!”

Geillis made a pass for the portal but Faith was quicker. He want flew into her hand and it _hummed_ in delight. Faith, who had been living as half of herself, was finally whole.

“Diffindo!” 

Geillis felt flat against the cave floor, her body landing with a heavy thud. Everything cave seemed to stop, nobody moved or breathed. Each and every one of them was starring at Faith and at Geillis, who rested mere inches from the watery depths. The fiery-haired woman’s eyes were glassed over and her head nearly cut clean off her neck. 

She would join Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington in the Nearly Headless club.

Her eyes almost looked like they were darting and fro, trying to figure out what had happened. It would seem that Geillis’s head wasn’t the only one. Though Faith didn’t know it, both her parents were starring at her with looked of identical dumbfounded expressions. 

Faith was breathing heavily, wand arm outstretched, stance wide but her face was determined. There was a look about her that bespoke of the woes she has seen. For was a survivors wand she possessed. There was a not better suited wand wood for one such as she.

“Go,” Jaime said as Hercules moved to stand, both panting heavily, “You’re free. Tell no one of what you saw here.”

Faith was starring down Geillis, lost in the feeling of magic. A feeling she hadn’t felt in so long. It was almost like the first time she’d ever held a wand.

As Hercules movedto stand and left, Jaime joined his wife and daughter by the pool.

“Faith,” Her mother breathed drawing the girl out of her thoughts, “darling, what was _that_?”

She paced a hand on Faith’s shoulder causing her to blink once before laughing.

“I’d say it’s quite obvious Maman,” She replied honestly, her voice quiet, “I’m a witch.”

Jaime moved to untie Young Ian who looked quite relieved to see him.

“What do you mean?”

“Exactly as I said,” Faith replied as she tucked her wand into her hair with practiced ease, “I can do magic. It’s the reason I can produce the blue light, the same as Raymond.”

“You and Raymond,” Her mother frowned, “can both do magic?”

Faith nodded.

“Though don’t conflate the two,” She responded with ease, ignoring the slight trembling of her hand, “for I might be a witch but not all witches are travelers.”

This was a lot to take in all at once.

“Faith sweetheart,” Claire said as she took her daughter’s hands in her own, “y-your shaking.”

It was true, Faith was gradually staring to shake like a leaf.

“Come,” Jaime said as he placed a hand on Faith’s shoulder, “let’s get out of this place.”

Dutifully, Faith followed behind her parents and her cousin as the walked out of the cave.

“I knew you’d come Uncle Jaime.”Young Ian piped up when they were a safe distance away from the cave. “But you left a bit late aye?”

“I did, then.” He quipped as Ian all but collapsed into his arms.

He pulled Ian tight to his chest.

“We’ll rest now,” Jaime said as they broke apart, “but must return to the ship. First though, I must hold all of ye.” 

Jaime pulled Ian back into his embrace. After a moment he opened his arms to his wife and daughter. Claire obliged him willingly but Faith stayed away. She looked at him like a small child would look at their parent when they’d done something wrong.

But Faith had done nothing wrong, she’d done what she had to do to protect her family. If that meant they never wanted to see her again then so be it. She’d go through the portal back to the 1990s and find the only people she’d ever even consider to be her family outside of her biological one. 

“I — I can’t,” She began shakily, “I — I’m a witch. You must hate me—“

“I could never hate you a leanbh ” He spoke softly, “Witchcraft or no, I will _always_ love you.”

Faith felt tears springing to her eyes as she hugged her father right. She felt her mother’s arms come around her and her cousins too. This was what she’d been searching for all this time. She’d been searching for her family, a place where heart could finally be free.

And at last she’d finally found it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas we have come to the end of this story… for now. I had plans to go into Drums of Autumn and introduce Brianna and Roger, add in some more HP stuff. Unfortunately, the muse is simply no longer there. 
> 
> You may see more works related to this little universe I’ve created in the future. But for now I hope you’ve enjoyed reading this. Thank you for all the likes, comments, and support. It means the world to me! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I am using google translate so take theses with a grain of salt! 
> 
> Translations: 
> 
> 1\. Mo ghruagach dhonn (means: my brown haired lass)
> 
> 2\. Raymond thu mhic an diabhoil (means: you son of the devil!)
> 
> 3\. Tha thu fhèin agus mo mhàthair a ’ciallachadh barrachd dhòmhsa na as urrainn faclan a mhìneachadh (means: You and my mum mean more to me than words can explain)
> 
> 4\. mo naoidheachan (means; my child)
> 
> 5\. J'aurais pu être une sœur aînée (means: I could have been an older sister)
> 
> 6\. mo maise (means: my beauty)
> 
> 7\. l'enfant qui a péri trop tôt (means: the child who died too soon)
> 
> 8\. Je suppose que tu pourrais dire que je suis un petit miracle (means: I guess you could say I'm a little miracle) 
> 
> 9\. Ne parle pas de ma maman comme ça, salope (means: Don't talk about my mama like that, bitch)
> 
> 10\. Sœurette (means: Sister; French term of endearment)


End file.
